memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/My Enemy's Enemy/Act One
On the surface the away team are having a meal with the villagers as Commander Keller looks at them. So how did a Wraith Hive and cruisers end up a pile of scrape above the planet? Commander Keller asked as he looks at Marcus. He looks at the Commander. Four weeks ago after the defeat of the Replicators the Wraith have been massing an armada in sector 324 that's what we've been hearing from our trading partners that we trade with, but we don't know for sure the Hive and two cruisers were over this planet when a rival faction came and took 500 people and destroyed the Hive and her two escorts we've been living in fear of them attacking us Marcus says as he looks at Commander Keller and the away team. The Valiant is in orbit of the planet as the Jumpgate is activated. On the bridge Colonel Tyson is giving General Carter and Admiral Kira a full report. From what this Marcus Jonas told the Commander they have a fleet massing in an uncharted sector but that's what he heard from their trading partners that visit the planet Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Sam looks at Typhuss and then at Colonel Tyson. We're dispatching the Intrepid and the Hammond to the sector in the meantime Colonel try to keep an eye out for any Wraith vessels General Carter says on the viewer. Will nods at the General on the viewer. The channel closes as the gate closes. On the surface Commander Keller is looking at the villagers planting and pulling weeds and collect vegetables for food, as Lieutenant Sinclair walks up to him. Sir this feels like going back in time Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at them. He nods. Yeah but we can't forget that we're here to find out how a Hive and her cruisers were easily defeated by a group of villagers Commander Keller says as he looks at her. On board the Valiant Colonel Tyson is walking through the corridor when an orange energy stream passes through the ship as he goes into the turbolift and heads up to the bridge and the doors open on the bridge and he looks at Ensign Hakim who got up from the Captain's chair and sits in the helm station. Report what the hell was that? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. An Ensign at the ops console reports. We were being scanned by something from the surface sensors are picking up an energy blast heading towards the gate Ensign Nelson says as she looks at the console. On the viewer the crew is shocked by seeing the destruction of the jumpgate then the ship is hit by several energy blasts as the ship jolts hard as the crew hangs onto their consoles and sparks erupt from the ceiling. At Starbase Atlantis the Jumpgate opens and the Intrepid and Hammond emerge and approach the starbase Admiral Kira walks through the corridor and heads to the ops center as it's buzzing with life as he looks at Sam. The Valiant has missed her scheduled check in about the mission Sam says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at Chuck to activate the jumpgate in sector 221. Chuck, activate the jumpgate in sector 221 says Typhuss as he looks at Chuck. He inputs commands into the console and nothing happens. That's strange it's not connecting Chuck says as he looks at his console. McKay looks at the console and brings up the last few hours of footage showing an energy beam lance towards the gate and the signal fizzes out as Sam looks at Typhuss then Thea who is 5 weeks pregnant walks into the center. Where's Will he was suppose to meet me for dinner Thea says as she looks at them. Typhuss pulls her aside outside the ops center and explain what happened. I sent Will on a mission to a Genii colony, the jumpgate isn't working says Typhuss as he looks at Thea. She looks at him. I hope he's all right Thea says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I'm sure Will is all right, Doctor McKay is going to do everything he can to get the gate working says Typhuss as he looks at Thea. Thea holding her big belly. I can't believe Oliver pulled me from activate duty over this Thea says as she looks at him. He turns to her. Thea, you are pregnant and you have a duty to protect your baby says Typhuss as he looks at Thea. She looks at him. Damn it Thea says as she's not happy. Typhuss puts his hand on her shoulder and gives her advice. So being pregnant isn't fun, but you can't be working you need to rest says Typhuss as he looks at Thea. She looks at him. I know Typhuss it's just after what happened with that Lucian Alliance assault I don't wanna lose him Thea says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I don't what to lose him either says Typhuss as he looks at Thea. Meanwhile in Pegasus the Valiant is in orbit around the planet trying to figure out what happened and how they can contact Starbase Atlantis now, on the surface Commander Keller and Commander Gomez are investigating a mysterious energy reading she got and they walk to a hatch. She looks at him. This is where the reading is coming from sir Commander Gomez says as she looks at him. He opens it and turns on the light on the compression phaser rifle, he and Gomez go down and look around the bunker. It's an underground bunker hmmm strange Commander Keller says as he looks at her and at the walls. They see the city. Whoa that's interesting Gomez says as she looks at the Commander. Then two guards point their guns at them. On board the Valiant an Ensign at ops looks at his console. Colonel I've lost contact with Commander Keller and Lieutenant Commander Gomez Ensign Nelson says as he looks at Colonel Tyson. He looks at the console. Hmm, weird stay on searching for them Ensign Colonel Tyson says as he pats him on the shoulder. He nods.